Movie Night
by Brenda -The One And Only Me
Summary: Troy had Just gotten back from his trip with Chad. Gabriella got him from the airport, and they both knew it was Saturday...Movie night! What will happen with the two? Set in Collage. Age is 19.
1. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! IM 13! I OWN N-O-T-H-I-N-G!**

**A/N: I saw this movie, and I was like…..GOTTA MAKE A FAN FICTION! Lol so I am, and I hope you all enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gabriella's POV:**

**It's been really hard in school. Well the hard part is having a best friend, that you can't keep off your mind that is. Troy, he's so wonderful, like really. He's smart, good at sports…well basketball, he's funny, and good looking….Did I just think that? Why have I been thinking of him like that….Well I know why! I've only loved him, well crushed on him since we sang together. What would life be like if we weren't chosen for the karaoke? No, bad me….don't think that. We are here right now, and that's it. Man….I remember this like it was just two minutes ago, after the big game, and we all were so happy, Troy and I…we almost kissed! Stupid Chad….that would have been my first kiss. And with Troy! Oh, but the time has past and changed. Me and Troy are so close, and everyone thinks we're going out, but we aren't…Sadly. Only in my dreams….but I hope that one day we will. I still haven't gotten my first kiss, and I'm 19.…I'm waiting for Troy, sad as it is. Ugh, sometimes I cant help myself, and I just have to get away from him. This one time, we were in the theatre, watching this romance movie. We both picked a random movie out of the ten that were there, and we had to pick a ROMANCE ONE! It was a good movie, only I had to take a "Washroom break" so I wouldn't kiss him. Some times, I wonder if waiting will only cause me to live alone for the rest of my life. No, don't think that, bad, bad, bad! I know he likes me….but I don't have the guts to ask him out, and I don't think he has them either. Well to ask me out, not himself….That would be weird. I'm so tired….better go to sleep, maybe it will help me to stop thinking of him…..Nah, I know that's a lie….Dreams are worse then my damn thoughts! Well….daydreaming is the worst……Ugh….so tired……**

**End of POV**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Troy's POV: **

**I'm so glad Chad left. I'm so tired of hearing him talk about basketball. I like the sport, but there is a line, and he crossed it. I miss Gabriella. I bet she misses me to. She's all I can think about. Even with Chad and his basketball this and basketball that non-stop talk for an hour. Gabriella, she's always been there for me, and vice versa. God….I fell in love with her the first time I seen her. And the song that they chose for us, was perfect. Her going to my school, that made me the happiest guy in the world. Man, if I could, I'd be with her, but I just cant seem to ask her out. I love her voice, it's the most wonderful I've heard ever. I have a CD of nothing but her. I listen to it a lot. I'm tired….Yes, dreams! I can dream about her….she's so beautiful, and I'm still mad at the fact that Chad ruined our first kiss. I sill don't have mine. That I'm trying to give to Gabriella…I hope that what I think is real. I hope she loves me like I do her….well it's kind of obvious to me…but that might just be my mind. I'm so tired….**

**End of POV**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gabriella woke up, and got her things ready. She was supposed to pick up Troy from the airport. She was so excited. She got to see her best friend/hoping future husband. She drove off in her red convertible down the street. The College they went to was huge, and it took about two minutes to get out of the crowed parking lot. Troy was alone in the terminal because Chad was already picked up by his parents. He was taking off the semester to help out his family. His uncle died, and the family is sorting out all his belongings (He was divorced). Troy was excited. He got to see Gabriella again. She was the only person who could make him smile when he was really upset. He saw her coming down the hallway with her brown hair swaying with every step she took. She looked like a angel from heaven to him. Gabriella had the biggest smile on her face when she saw him. She ran and gave him a tight and very welcoming hug. Troy didn't want to let go of her, but had to. **

"**Troy! I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much!" Exclaimed Gabriella.**

"**I missed you too Gabby. What do ya say to grabbing a bite to eat? I'll pay."**

"**Troy, the least I could do is…" She was cut off.**

"**No, it's ok, I was the one who went away, I bet you were worried about me. It's the least I could do for you." Troy said while grabbing her hand.**

"**Lets go." He said happily then running with her.**

**They ate, and then made there way back to there dorm. They both shared a dorm room, but had separate beds. Troy was just happy to be back. Every Saturday was "movie night" were they would put there beds together and stay up all night watching any movie they could find. Sometimes Gabriella would fall asleep, and Troy would put her head on his lap, while he watch the rest. He would fall asleep, and wake up with her in his arms. He would fall back asleep happy, and Gabriella would wake up soon after. Tonight was that night, and both were happy. **

'**_maybe I could cuddle with him….' _Gabriella thought.**

'**_I might ask her out tonight. I'll find a romance movie…Yea..'_ Troy thought.**

**They both knew that tonight was gonna be good, or so they hope it will. **


	2. Saturday

**Saturday Night**

**Troy's POV:**

**Ok, we have the beds put just right. We have the movies, that I picked out, And snacks. Ah just perfect. How…..All I have to do, is try and snuggle with Gabby. Man, if I make a fool of myself, I don't think I could ever sleep in that dorm ever again. Well I would, but I don't know bout Gabby. Ugh, I let my mind travel again. Ok, think POSITIVE! That's the best way to go……I guess. UGH! Ok, movies….go now, clean up, smell good, and try to ask her out…sometime before, after or as the movie is on. I have to have more self-confidence….this is just sad….Oh dang, Gabby is calling me.**

**Gabriella's POV:**

**Oh great. Will I be able to snuggle without creeping him out? Probably not…but I'll try. Ok, I'm going to set up the snacks while Troy is doing who-knows-what. That goes there, and that looks good like that. Oh my, it's 10 already. I need to get his butt in here. Wait, what the? Romance movies…Oh great…Wait, that is great! Hehe! Oh dang, let my self blabber on, it's 10:15! Ugh! I'm calling him in here, Before it gets to late.**

**End Of POV**

**Gabby was already on the prepared beds. Troy walked in, with his PJ's on. Red t-shirt, with black baggy bottoms. Gabriella was in a grey t-shirt and red bottoms. Troy jumped on the bed, making gabby hit him. **

"**Troy! You almost squished me!" She said laughing.**

"**Well, I didn't did I?" He said with his irresistible smile on.**

**She melted, and just pushed him, and clicked the remote. Troy got up and turned off the light before the movie started. He went to his usual spot on the beds. Close but not to close to Gabby. They had popcorn in between them, both eating while watching. A little into the movie Troy and Gabriella grabbed each others hand, instead of popcorn. Gabby blushed, and Troy laughed. They went back to watching the very sappy love movie. Troy moved a little closer to Gabby. She didn't seem to notice. She moved a little closer, and felt a arm rap around her. She looked over to see troy watching the movie, with his arm around her shoulder. She didn't move his arm, she liked it. Halfway into the movie, Gabby, with the little guts she had found, put her head on Troy's chest, and moved so she could get more comfy. Troy smiled, and pulled her closer. By the end of the movie, both were rapped up in one another. Troy dared to move from the very comfy spot, to out in another movie. Troy just got back to were he was, and Gabby didn't mind. She was happy. She was in his arms, watching romance movies, and the best part was, it was all with TROY!**

"**G….Gabby?" she heard Troy just get out.**

"**Yea Troy?" **

"**Umm, well…uh……I…I was just…uh…..just uh….." Gabby cut him off.**

"**What? You just what?" she said, looking a little worried/Hopeful.**

"**I wanted to ask you something…" he got out, though barely.**

"**Yes?" **

"**Well….uh…Oh I give up. All I wanted to know is if you would like to…uh…go…go out with me?" he said with a weird smile on his face.**

"**What?" she said shocked.**

**They both looked at each other, and didn't say a word. A little while passed, and Gabriella finely squeaked out a reply.**

"**O….ok Troy….I'll Go out….With y…you." **

**His eye's changed from hope to happiness. He hugged her, and didn't want to let go. Him and Gabby, finely, were going out. He was the happiest guy in the world. There was a smile slapped permanently on each others face. Troy brought Gabby up, and kissed her with passion and love. Gabby froze with shock, and then went with it. Her first kiss, and it was with who she hoped it would be. Troy didn't even know he had kissed her until it was to late. It was like he had no control over his body, but he was glad that it happened.**

"**Gabby?" Troy said after breaking the kiss.**

"**Yes?" She said, snuggling in his chest.**

"**You were my first kiss….and I've waited to give you that…"**

"**What?" she looked at him.**

"**I've been saving my first kiss for you to Troy…but I never thought that Troy Bolton wouldn't have his first kiss. That was a shocker." Gabby said poking his chest playfully.**

"**Well, guess it was the right thing to do. Unless.." he started, but was cut off.**

"**Shut up Troy! Kiss me again…" She said pulling him back for more kisses. The whole night was full of kisses, but no French kisses. That didn't happen until Gabby went to say "I love you" but opened her mouth while she was kissing him, making Troy take advantage. He slipped his toung in her mouth, and was exploring the depths of her mouth. She didn't respond quickly, but did the same thing he did, running her toung over every tooth, and tasting every nook and cranny. They fell asleep still locked in a kiss. Troy was the happiest he's ever been, and the same with Gabby. They both slept until the sun came in there room, waking up Troy. **

'**_Thank god it wasn't a dream' _Troy thought.**

**He looked at Gabby, sleeping, so peaceful and beautiful, like always. **

**He could get used to this. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Omg! I love writing about Gabriella and Troy! I think Venessa and Zac looks good together. Stupid Zac going with ashley...But what can i do? Oh wait, write tons and tons of letters to him. Sending the PERFECT picture that has them both, and they look absolutly GREAT in! It's 12:33AM right now, school night, and im tired. Hope you loved! Reveiw if poss! Love ya:P Jk, i dont love ya...Or do I? MUHAHAHAHA! :D **


	3. Sunday

**Sunday**

**Troy had gotten word about a Halloween party happening at the ballroom near the Collage. He told Gabriella and she smiled at him.**

"**What are you going as?" she asked.**

"**Well, I'm not sure yet, how about you? We have to get going quick because the party is tonight, at 12AM till 3. Hope we can get up and ready in time for classes."**

"**I'm keeping that a secret. You wont know until tonight." She smiled and kissed him on the lips.**

"**Well that's not fair!" He said.**

**Just the, he grabbed her, tossed her kind of hard on the bed, and started tickling her. She couldn't breath, but troy kissed her just as he finished. She slowly caught her breath, than started to tickle him in his VERY ticklish spot. He slipped away, and got her from behind. He had her arms pinned in a tight hold And his arm around her waist. She wiggled, but couldn't get away. **

"**Troy, I give up! (laugh) Troy, put me down!" She said still laughing.**

**He dropped her, and kissed her again.**

"**Well, I'm off to find a costume. Hope your costume is sexy!" He yelled walking out of the door.**

**Gabby Smiled, and started with her costume. Though she wasn't going to wear it to the Halloween party, she was going to wear it AFTER the party…Since she was shy after all. She worked on it all day, a red velvet dress, with super soft cuffs and collar. The dress went only to her mid thy, and had a little slit. The bottom had a fuzzy rim. She already had the red stockings to go with it, and super sexy red stiletto's to go with it, She made little velvet horns, and velvet gloves. She stashed it away, and got out her original costume. (she had it since last years party) She altered it, so it looked different. It was a cat outfit. She had black velvet ears with pink insides, a velvet tail, paw's, shoes, and face paint to make a black nose and whiskers. She added some white velvet to the right paw, and changed the long pants into shorts, and wore black fishnet stockings. Troy had just gotten home. He decided to dress up as a half human, half dog demon. He had cute fuzzy dog ears (same colour as his hair) that were about 2 inches long, with a really cool red Baggy pants, with a black shirt. He looked oh-so-very cute! He thought gabby looked very sexy, and she told him that it wasn't as good as her after party dress. But he would have to wait to see that.**

"**Are you ready to go?" He asked her taking her arm.**

"**Yep, have been for 10 minutes." **

**They both started there way to the party.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: SORRY GUYS! I have like MAYJOR writers block……seriously…..tis BAD! But I will try and make the next one EXTRA long just 4 you! Lol. Hope you liked!  **


	4. Halloween Party

**Halloween Party**

**The door was covered in red and black decorations, and pumpkins lined up on each side. Beads hung from the door frame, and the lights that flew in every direction were the colours red, orange, brown, and yellow. People everywhere in the building, each in a costume. Devils, angels, cats, dogs, pumpkins, Goths, murderer's, zombies, dead brides and many more all in the dance hall. There were red and black velvet strips hung on the ceiling and anything Halloween on the walls. The DJ was a devil, and his music mixer was a coffin. The two new lovers entered to this magnificent sight. Hand in hand they walked over to the dance floor and danced. The night went on and they danced and danced. They danced fast to the fast beats and were holding one another when the slow songs came on. They both were still bursting with energy as the last song ended, leaving them to walk back to there dorm. After getting changed into there PJ's, both cuddled together on there beds, which weren't moved since movie night.**

"**Gabby, how come you didn't change into your 'After Party' costume?"**

"**Because it's now my Halloween night costume. Since it is on Tuesday. You can wait till then." She said with puppy dog eye's.**

"**Yea I guess."**

**They both fell asleep after talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Around 3 in the morning, the phone started ringing. Gabby jumped up from Troy's arms startled. Troy picked up the phone.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey!!" Came a screech from the other end.**

"**Who is this?"**

"**Sharpay! Were is Gabby?!"**

"**One minute…"**

"**Hello?"**

"**HEY GABBY!"**

"**Hey Sharpay, why did you call me at 3 in the morning?"**

"**What? OH it's like 5 in the afternoon here, forgot we are in different time-zones!"**

"**That's ok, so, what's new with you these days?"**

"**Well I'm getting married to Zeeky!"**

"**Wow! that's great Sharpay! Congrats!"**

"**Thanks!"**

"**What's going on Gabby?" Asked a confused Troy.**

"**Sharpay is getting married to 'Zeeky' well that's what she calls him."**

"**Wow. Tell her I said congrats."**

"**Sharpay, Troy says congrats! I'm so happy for you!"**

"**Thank you, so….you with anyone special?"**

"**As a matter of fact, I'm with Troy! We just started going out on Saturday."**

"**OH MY GOD GABBY! IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!! I knew you'd end up with him someday! You guys make the cutest couple! Congrats!!!"**

"**Thanks, so…when is the wedding?"**

"**Two weeks, you guys should get a invite in the mail. Tells the location, and everything! Oh, and there is something I would like to ask you."**

"**What's that?"**

"**Will you be my brides maid? OH and will Troy be the groom of honour?"**

"**YES! Let me ask troy….He says yes as well!"**

"**Good, I'll see you in two weeks then!"**

"**Bye Sharpay!"**

"**Bye Gabbykins!"**

**Gabby hung up with the biggest smile on her face. **


End file.
